1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an external environment using a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals may include all types of devices configured to have a battery and a display unit, and display information on the display unit using power supplied from the battery, and formed to allow a user to hand-carry it. The mobile terminal may include a device configured to record and play a video and a device configured to display a graphic user interface (GUI), and may include a laptop computer, a portable phone, glasses, a watch, a game machine, and the like capable of displaying screen information.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent years, as functions associated with cameras become more diversified due to the enhanced performance of cameras, a user has experienced inconvenience in carrying out a complicated process of setting or executing his or her desired functions. Furthermore, in order to edit an image or control a specific function using the image, it has a disadvantage in that the process of capturing an image should be first carried out.